The Grimm Family
by Allison-Mary Potter-Winchester
Summary: Harry Potter/Supernatural/Grimm Crossover... read inside to understand... also horrible at summaries.


Hey Guys! Ok so one night after watching Grimm I was like 'Hey why hasn't anyone put a HP/SPN/Grimm story together'. So I hope you like it. To make somethings clearer, I put a little family tree together... Send me many reviews! :) :P

The Grimm Family:

Mary Jane Burkhardt- adopted at 6 years old by the Campbells, thus becoming Mary Jane Campbell and later Mary Winchester, when Lily was 1; Died at 25 two days after Lilly died except two years earlier (November 2nd,1994), right after their parents died; Sam and Dean born same dates but different years. Had the Grimm gift since she was 2 years old

Lillian Anne Burkhardt- adopted at 6 by the Evans family, thus becoming Lillian Jane Evans (Potter later), when Nick was 2 when their parents had to go help a friend in England with a Vessen problem; Died at 21 three days before her older sister in 1996 except two years later. Nick got all rights to Harry, even though he was fourteen, who he names Archer later on, but Dumbledore ignored the will and gave Harry to the Dursley's. Got the Grimm gift in her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Nickolas Mage Burkhardt- is four years younger that Lily and eight years younger than Mary: does have magic went to American Wizarding summer school. Got hold of Harry three years after Lily's death; Winchesters and Burkhardts were always close, John asked Marie for help on some hunts; showed Marie that there are more monsters out there than the vessen in the Grimm books.

Archer James Burkahrdt (Harry James Potter)- placed in the Dursley's care even though his parents' will clearly stated he was to go to Nick. Is found and then blood adopted by Nick when he's four, so Dumbledore can't force him to go back to the Dursley's since Nick is his legal guardian and now blood father. Got the Grimm gift the night his mother died.

Archer Pov- Platform 9 ¾ , London, England- September 1st , 2012 

I looked at my Dad, Detective Nick Burkhardt of the Portland Police Department, my honorary uncle, Hank (he works with my Dad) and my uncle and cousins, John, Sam, and Dean Winchester. Here we are standing in the middle of the platform that was so different than the platform that takes me to Salem Summer Wizard Academy. Oh wow I'm an idiot, my name is Archer Burkhardt but people usually know me by Harry Potter. Now don't go all fan girl on me, I hate it.

"Be safe you hear me. Keep up with your training and reread everything the photo copied. Your mom wanted you to at least experience Hogwarts but if that Old Coot tries to start anything, tell him he is going to be dealing with the Portland PD, a two Grimms, a shit load of Hunters, and at least seven angels, more specifically Cas since you know how he gets when things come down to you." Dad told me, causing me to roll my eyes. I looked exactly like my Dad, black hair that is easier to control and his clear blue Grimm eyes that seem to always be passed on with the Grimm genes. The only thing is that one of my eyes is blind. Grimm accident. This is why I have Arrrow, my sight seeing Black Lab.

"I will Dad. Make sure Sammy and Uncle John don't kill each other. Also, if Sam does get accept to Stanford, remind Uncle John that you are only about an hour to an hour and a half ways drive away to the school." I said while Sam, Dean and Uncle John were putting my trunk on the train and I took my backpack from my Dad's hands. I looked through the bag and smiled when I saw my magically compatible MacBook Pro, iPhone, iTouch, and Beat headphones as well as my music for my electric guitar. My electric guitar was a shiny white Fender and it was a beginner guitar but I've had it for 8 years and it's my baby. The whistle for the train sounded telling me that I had five minutes to get on the train.

I pulled my Dad into a hug, which he gladly tightened, and said, "I'll miss you Daddy." He pulled back and steared me towards the train handing me Arrow's leash.

I put on my sunglasses as I knew people would wonder what happened to my eye, it looks cloudy all over but the iris itself is a very vibrant blue that stands out. I stepped on the train then held on to the handle on Arrow's back making Arrow stay by my side. The area that I was in was filled with Muggleborns, since many gave me sympathetic looks. I don't need their sympathy so I turned around and opened the door to another section. I walked in to the other section and saw this people were most predominantly purebloods by the looks they were giving me. 'Good. They won't bother me.' I thought sitting down in one of the double seats that have seats facing each other by the door.

"What do you think you're doing? This is the Slytherine carriage, Mudblood! Take that stinking mutt out of here," A gorguse guy about my age with blonde hair said walking up to me. 'Of course. The Winchester/ Burkhardt luck. Thank God Bobby and Dad made me learn the names of some families going to the school.' I thought taking off my sunglasses, hearing many people gasp, while pulling Arrow back so that he wouldn't attack the guy.

"Is that any way to talk to a blind person and as well as a guest of the school, whose status and name you don't even know? Hmm," I asked. "My name is Archer James Burkhardt, now you may think that I am a mudblood because of that last name, but lets just say I have an even more prestigious name and bloodline then your family Mr. Malfoy."


End file.
